


Figure It Out

by JasnNCarly



Series: Roman Reigns & You [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Tensions rise between you and Roman.





	Figure It Out

You agreed to the time apart; Roman needed to pursue his work full time, gain his title. But it was weird as you two still share a home, and that meant – unless you were willing to crash elsewhere tonight – you two would be in the same house.

You try to avoid confrontation, gathering some stuff to settle in the guest room, and lock your door, wanting to avoid the tense conversation. The break had lasted the entirety of a week, and you were desperate to see him, hold him again. It would be better not to see him at all.

Looking at the clock, aware of when his flight would arrive, you decide that hiding in your room is stupid. If anything, you need to forget this place all together. It takes an SOS text to a few friends who tell you to get ready for a night out; that’s it.

You won’t give him the satisfaction of knowing you miss him. Especially since it was his fear that kept you in a weird hold, good enough to move in with him and play permanent bed partner. Not so good for everything else. 

You ignore all of this, pulling yourself a dark caramel dress that hugs your body and amplifies your curves in all the right ways. It would surely get you the kind of attention to ignore him.

Yet, you couldn’t help yourself and leave him a note on the counter.

 _Leftovers in the fridge, extra beer on bottom shelf, welcome back._

————————————

You tell your friends to shush as you stumble out of the car, giggling at their loud laughter. You give an anxious wave goodbye, fishing your keys out and shouldering your way into your home.

The door flies open, knocking into the wall, and you are instantly mad at yourself. Shutting it quieter than you came in, you note the low buzz of the television in the living room. You take off your heels before stepping further into the house; Roman sleeps soundly on the couch with a beer and empty plate on the coffee table beside him.

It hurts you to think he’s just…fine with you being gone, not a single call or text. You force yourself to stop staring at him, especially as he hangs off the couch which is too small for him. Heading upstairs, you decide the bedroom is up for grabs; the door shuts with a slight slam, but you don’t hear footsteps so you figure you’re good.

You toss your heels to the corner of the room, sliding onto the bed without bothering to change, and curl up to pillow; as your buzz starts to wear off, you can’t stop thinking about him downstairs. It’s so easy for him to act like you’re his roommate, like you’re nothing more than a friend. It kills you because you know you could be someone’s first priority…if you let this go. That’s when the tears come, your heart aching as you try to convince yourself that if he leaves this as is…you will disappear.

You could have your things packed in a day or two; phone could change with a fifteen dollar charge; you’d be protected by quite a few ride or die friends. The only problem was that you were in love with him, desperately and almost blindly. Despite him choosing other things, despite him telling you what other things came before you, you had let yourself fall. It was a real basic, simple bitch move. You were usually stronger than this, but he weakened every part of you. Stupid girl.

“(Y/N)?”

His voice cuts through the air, soft and smooth; you hold your breath, hoping to stifle the crying and pretend you’re asleep. Roman ruins this, climbing onto the bed with you, and his arms attempt to hold you.

You make a sound, trying to move away, but he brings your body to his with minimal use of his strength – yet another way he overwhelms you. Trying to look away, you break at his command.

“Stop it.” Roman places a hand to your cheek, forcing you to look up into his eyes – the color dark in the moonlight, “Come here.”

“No, you don’t get to do this.” You resist, bringing your hands to your face, “You don’t get to play me.”

“Oh, and dressing like this? Not being here when I got home? That’s not playing me?”

You drop your hands, seeing the tension in his shoulder muscles and wish he was wearing a shirt. Licking your lips, you wish you had consumed an entire bottle of vodka, “I was just—trying to forget that we’re—whatever we are right now.”

“Hopefully, you’re still my girl.” The words are so small, yet carry the strength of firearms behind them. He strokes your wet cheeks, shaking his head a little as he now wets his lips and bites his lower lip to prevent himself from doing something else, “(Y/N), you completely misunderstood what I said. And—I was hoping we’d talk about it tonight.”

“I don’t want to talk. I wanna forget.” You insist, trying to roll over, only to have him hold you firm in place, “Could you at least pretend to give a damn about how I feel?”

“Pretend? (Y/N), I love you.” He waits for the words to register on your features then sighs, “I had to ask you for a break because I needed to get myself in check. I had to find a balance between being this close to the title and, also, being so in love with you that I didn’t want to be gone all the time. I just—needed thinking time. I never, never wanted you out there with _anyone_ else. Now, seeing you like this and knowing you, I gotta ask—did you already forget about me?”

He’s an asshole for asking. You want to punch him the throat. But you pause, knowing he might look and wonder if the doubt – you did ignore him after all – had eaten him this entire week. Finally, giving in, you reach up to cup his face in your hands and shake your head, “Never…”

“Then, I’m going to need you to forgive me so I can kiss you.” Roman’s smile eases some of your fears, but you pinch your lips together and feign resistance, “I could always do something to get your forgiveness.”

You say nothing, wrapping your arms loosely around his neck; he accepts your dare, kissing everywhere but your lips in determination – he will make things right.


End file.
